Günther
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Avec toutes ces histoires surnaturelles Stiles n'a pas souvent le temps de traîner sur internet... Mais quand la possibilité s'offre à lui, il en profite mais il fait de drôles de découvertes... Günther ?


Disclaimer : Ce n'est pas moi qui martyrise la série, non non, ce droit appartient UNIQUEMENT à Jeff et ses sbires !

Résumé : Avec toutes ces histoires surnaturelles Stiles n'a pas souvent le temps de traîner sur internet... Mais quand la possibilité s'offre à lui, il en profite mais il fait de drôles de découvertes... Günther ?

SuperBêta : TheCrasy Only one:D

Note de l'auteuse : Hello mes petits choux farcis ! Voici un petit... Non je saurais pas comment décrire cette chose, juste bonne lecture ?

XOXO

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

 **[GÜNTHER]**

Stiles était un jeune qui faisait parti de la génération Y*, en tant que tel il passait beaucoup de son temps branché : à son téléphone, à son ordinateur, à sa console, ou tout autre chose électronique. Mais depuis quelques temps, des problèmes plus... poilus, l'avaient obligé à débrancher. Oh bien sûr, pas complètement, mais maintenant au lieu d'aller sur sa PlayStation 4 pour tuer des loups garous sur The Witcher 3, il allait sur internet pour chercher comment tuer des loups garous... Dans la vraie vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait le temps, aujourd'hui, Beacon Hill, lieu de rencontre des êtres surnaturels était calme. Plus de Kanima, plus de balade nocturne. Même Peter Hale était devenu sage. Cette partie là était étrange mais l'homme semblait vraiment vouloir se racheter. Ainsi donc par cette douce soirée, Stiles profita de son temps libre pour vaquer à ses occupations sur le net. Occupations qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps selon lui comme : enfin retourner sur son site préféré. Heureux il se mit à crié sa joie face à son PC :

-Tumblr* me voilà !

Ainsi le voilà parti s'enfoncer dans les bas-fonds d'internet, s'aventurant dans les recoins sombres et tortueux qui n'existent que chez Tumblr. C'est donc en se perdant dans les limbes de la toile, que le hasard voulut que le jeune Stiles Stilinski tombe sur une chanson qui l'interpella. La voix qui chantait « Deep in the night. I'm looking for some fun. » ( _Tard dans la nuit. je recherche une aventure.)_ lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu... Enfin déjà-entendu.

Il se mit donc à chercher le titre de la chanson pour trouver plus facilement le clip. Puis à peine eut-il trouvé qu'il comprit pourquoi il avait eut cette sensation de _déjà-vu_. Mais il comprit également qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait de se cramer la rétine, ou encore de se laver les yeux à la javel. Ce n'était pas tant que les images étaient choquantes. S'il avait vu la vidéo trois ans plus-tôt, sans doute aurait-il simplement rigolé avant de la montrer à Scott... mais là : il savait. Il savait et il était en état de choc. D'ailleurs malgré son envie de nettoyer ses yeux à la javel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'homme chanter.

Le type des images avait une moustache pencils* qui lui donnait un air d'acteur porno des années soixante-dix, ceci accentué pas des lunettes rétro et une tenue noire très ringarde... Enfin pour les moments du clip où il était habillé bien sûr.

Maintenant qu'il avait découvert ça, le jeune homme réalisa une chose : après avoir vécu toutes ces aventures avec des loups-garous des chasseurs ou le Kanima, il pensait avoir vu ce qu'il y avait de pire dans ce monde, mais c'était avant sa découverte de : Günther.

Le lendemain matin après avoir cauchemardé sur « Günther » une bonne partie de la nuit, une idée machiavélique était née dans l'esprit de l'hyperactif. Encore peu sûr de réaliser ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il était primordial pour lui de mettre son plan à exécution.

[…]

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'il put mettre son plan en marche grâce à l'arrivée de la réunion de meute. En attendant que ce moment arrive, Stiles avait était infernal avec ses amis. Il avait la tête ailleurs quand il était avec eux et quand Scott ou même son père essayaient de le joindre au téléphone, celui-ci ne répondait : JAMAIS. Et cela depuis qu'il avait changé sa sonnerie. En fait dès qu'il recevait un appel Stiles ne ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sonner son téléphone pour : pleurer de rire, chanter, danser, ou parfois tout à la fois.

Le meilleur ami de l'humain, loup-garou de son état, eut le fin mot de cette histoire le jour où il amena Stiles à la réunion de meute avec la voiture de sa mère. Alors qu'ils discutaient de choses diverses, le téléphone de l'hyperactif se mit à sonner. Bien évidement sans même s'en rendre compte, Stiles se mit à chanter :

-Oh, You touch my tralala... Mmm my ding ding dong... ( _Oh tu touches mon tralala. Mmh... Mon ding ding dong.)_

-C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds jamais ! Réalisa Scott.

Stiles eut la décence de paraître désolé, et offrit un maigre sourire d'excuse à son meilleur ami avant d'oublier ses excuses pour demander un service au jeune loup :

-Euh... D'ailleurs tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

[…]

Une fois arrivé au nouveau loft de Derek, la réunion se passa dans un calme tout relatif. En tout cas, Lydia n'avait pas frappé Jackson, elle n'avait pas tenté de tuer Peter, et Derek lui n'avait pas grogné une seule fois sur Stiles. Somme toute ils avaient tous ensemble échangé _« calmement »_ sur la meute d'alphas nouvellement arrivée en ville, et sur l'attitude à adopter.

Quand le sujet premier de la réunion commença à dériver, Stiles fit son signe top secret de Kem's* en direction de Scott qui le vit immédiatement.

« Ho you touch my tralala. Mmm, my ding ding dong...»

 _Oh tu touches mon tralala. Mmh... Mon ding ding dong._

Alors que le téléphone de Stiles s'était mis à sonner celui-ci ne chercha aucunement à décrocher, sachant très bien que c'était Scott qui l'avait appelé comme convenu. Il ne chanta pas non plus, il se contenta de regarder fixement Peter qui était face à lui sur un fauteuil. Le visage du plus âgé de la pièce semblait perdre toutes ses couleurs à une vitesse surprenante. Et ce fut dans un silence perturbé uniquement par la sonnerie qu'ils écoutaient la voix continuer à chanter.

« Deep in the night. I'm looking for some fun »

 _Tard dans la nuit. je recherche une aventure._

C'est dans ce calme que la sonnerie continua, attirant toujours l'attention des personnes présentes sur la poche de Stiles qui continuait de l'ignorer jusqu'à un ultime...

« Deep in the night. I'm looking for some... BIP »

 _Tard dans la nuit. je recherche une... BIP_

Une fois fini ce fut dans un silence le plus complet que la meute réalisa que l'attention de Stiles était entièrement tournée sur Peter. Un Peter qui était de tout évidence en état de choc. Ses yeux exorbités semblaient vouloir sortir de ses orbites et son teint pâle contrastait avec ses oreilles rouges briques. Mais là où une personne lambda n'aurait put prononcer un seul mot, Peter prit la parole et posa une question à l'humain d'un ton glacial :

-Où. As tu eu. Ça ?

Pas le moins du monde décontenancé ce fut avec un immense sourire que Stiles lui répondit :

-Ho tu sais, internet... On y trouve tout un tas de choses, comme les clips de... Günther. Où devrai-je dire de Pünther?

Et alors que les deux duellistes s'affrontaient du regard, Lydia détourna leur attention, et celle des spectateurs sur elle.

-Mais en fait. Cette voix, elle ne ressemble pas beaucoup à la voix de...

Le regard de tueur que Peter lui lança empêcha la jeune femme de finir sa phrase. Mais le mal était déjà fait, car toute la meute venait de réaliser où ils avaient déjà entendu cette voix, et tout le monde se tourna vers Peter. Enfin tout le monde... Sauf Scott qui lui se tourna vers Stiles.

-Bah, elle a quoi la voix du chanteur ? Moi j'aime bien.

[...]

Peter n'avait jamais pensé que sa période « Günther » lui reviendrait à la figure. Quand il avait enregistré ses chansons, car OUI il l'avait bel et bien fait, il avait tout fait pour qu'on ne trouve jamais sa véritable identité.

Il avait changé son physique : avec une moustache, une coupe de cheveux différente, des lunettes et même un style vestimentaire à l'opposé de lui. Mais il avait aussi fait en sorte de se faire passer pour une personne d'un autre pays, d'un autre continent, il avait même fait en sorte que que sa fausse identité ait un pseudonyme de scène : ce fameux Günther.

Mais il semblerait que même avec ses trois identités et sa moustache ce n'avait pas été assez pour faire oublier son passé. Il semblerait en plus que l'Atlantique n'était pas assez grand pour empêcher sa chanson d'arriver jusqu'à Beacon Hill.

 _[Douze ans plus tôt]_

 _Peter avait dit au revoir à Talia, son alpha, ainsi qu'à tous les autres membres de la meute, pour deux semaines. Officiellement, il partait en voyage d'affaire pour la boite d'import export où il travaillait. Officieusement, il allait à un studio d'enregistrement en Suède. Il allait passer les deux prochaines semaines à enregistrer son premier Single et il allait également tourner le clip. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il faisait sa paperasse, qu'il apprenait le suédois et qu'il préparait son identité secrète pour ce moment là._

 _Il avait fait cela dans la discrétion la plus totale pour que la meute ne sache JAMAIS ce qu'il faisait réellement pour gagner sa vie. C'était donc la première fois qu'il mentait ouvertement à son alpha. C'était également la première fois qu'il enregistrerait une chanson. Une chanson qu'il avait écrite lui-même. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'était que ce serai la première fois d'une longue série de « voyages d'affaires »._

[…]

Seul dans son appartement, Peter ressassait les événements de la semaine. Depuis que Stiles avait lâché la bombe sur sa double vie, chaque journée était un enfer. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait fait les choses en grands : maintenant il recevait des lettres de fans (ou pas) lui disant qu'ils aimeraient beaucoup toucher son tralala. Mais l'hyperactif ne s'était pas arrêter là, il avait même payé un panneau d'affichage publicitaire pour y mettre une affiche de lui. Une photo d'un shoot qu'il avait fait pour la promo de son single. Sur l'image il avait seulement une bouteille de champagne qui cachait l'essentiel, et noté à côté « Günther est parmi nous ».

Depuis lors, de temps en temps des gens le reconnaissaient et l'arrêtaient pour lui demander de faire un selfie ou pour signer un autographe. Une fois un homme lui avait même demandé de signer un autographe sur son ding ding dong, bien sûr personne ne saura jamais s'il l'avait fait.

Mais avec tout cela une chose était sûre pour Peter. Le crime de Stiles, était un crime qui ne resterait pas impuni ! Et c'est dans un rire machiavélique que le loup garou décida que peu importait le temps qu'il mettrait il trouverait comment se venger.

[…]

C'est un long mois plus tard que Peter trouva comment se venger. Son plan était parfaitement démoniaque, et Peter aimait particulièrement ce fait, il en était même très fier. De plus cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la meute se plaignait que Derek n'avait pas de télé dans son loft, ce qui tombait à pique pour sa machination.

Le moment venu Peter envoya un message groupé à toute la meute : « RDV parking centre commercial 15H URGENT. »

Tout le monde avait répondu présent, et quand le plus âgé était arrivé à quinze heure pile sur le parking toute la meute était réunie et l'attendait l'air plus ou moins inquiet, allant du froncement de sourcil inquiet de Derek au je m'en fou je regarde la forme des nuages de Stiles. Voir que Stiles ne s'inquiétait aucunement rendait l'oncle extatique. Il le savait : Le jeune homme allait tomber de haut et là il tiendrait sa revanche.

-Suivez-moi.

Ce furent les seuls mots que prononça Peter avant de partir. Tout le monde le suivit et il fut content de voir que Stiles marchait à ses côtés, ainsi il pourrait voir toutes ses réactions. Il avança d'un pas sûr vers l'entrée du centre et quand il furent à l'intérieur un sourire machiavélique prit place sur son visage. Son plan était en marche.

-I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy. _(Je pense que je suis mignon, je sais que je suis sexy)_

Peter regarda Stiles avec surprise qui chantait les paroles de la chanson qui était diffusée dans le magasin, mais il continua sa route. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à bon port la chanson n'était plus la même et la première chose que fit Peter c'est de se tourner vers Stiles pour voir sa réaction. Ils étaient dans une boutique de télévision et comme Peter l'avait prévu toutes les télés diffusaient les mêmes images. Sur la même musique :

Yo, I'll tell you what I want  
What I really, really want  
So tell me what you want  
What you really, really want

 _Yo, je vais te dire ce que je veux, ce que je veux vraiment  
vraiment,  
Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux vraiment  
vraiment_

Peter avait mit des semaines à trouver cette vidéo, et il jubilait de voir l'air surprit de Stiles. Mais... Il déchanta bien vite car à peine le jeune eut passé la surprise, qu'un immense sourire apparaissait sur son visage. L'idiot se mit même à chanter en faisant la chorégraphie en même temps que son « jeune lui » qui dansait sur les images.

If you want my future  
Forget my past  
If you wanna get with me  
Better make it fast

 _Si tu veux être de mon futur, oublie mon passé  
Si tu veux être avec moi, vas-y vite _

Peter rageait. Il avait tout fait. Il avait réuni la meute, trouvé une vidéo ridicule de l'hyperactif, il l'avait diffusée au plus grands nombre : dans un centre commercial qui plus est. Mais tout ce que faisait le jeune c'était de sourire à pleines dents en chantant la chanson de la vidéo suivante où on le voyait danser d'une façon si ridicule que Peter ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre ce qui clochait dans son plan.

I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)  
I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)

 _Je suis juste un gars sexy  
Je ne suis pas ton boy toy._

Alors que Peter ne pensait pas voir son plan tomber plus bas, Stiles le détrompa quand il arrêta de danser pour se tourner vers la meute qui rigolait plus ou moins ouvertement.

-Vous avez vu?! C'est moi ! Je passe à la télévision !

Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers Peter l'air grave et posa une main sur son épaule, et il prit la parole avec le ton le plus solennel possible :

-Merci pour le coup de pub mon pote, se tournant vers la meute il continua, les amis plus rien ne sera comme avant mais tout doit rester comme avant ! Si vous voulez en voir plus il faut allez sur _« Dis be my channel »._ Bon tant qu'on est là Derek, mon lapin, tu prends une télévision pour le loft sinon je crois bien que Isaac va se pendre avec un spaghetto la prochaine fois que vous faites un repas en mode roi du silence.

[FIN]

* **G** **énération Y** regroupe des personnes nées approximativement entre le début des années 1980 et le début des années 2000. L'origine de ce nom a plusieurs attributions : pour les uns il vient du « Y » que trace le fil de leur baladeur sur leur torse, pour les autres c'est autre chose, et pour les autres c'est autre chose.

* **Tumblr** est une plate-forme créée en 2007 permettant à l'utilisateur de poster du texte, des images, des vidéos, des liens et des sons sur son « tumblelog ». Elle s'appuie principalement sur le reblogage. Son slogan est « Postez n'importe quoi (de n'importe où), personnalisez tout, et trouvez et suivez ce que vous aimez. Créez votre propre blog Tumblr aujourd'hui ».

* **Moustache pencil** plus ou moins la moustache de la couverture.

* **Kem's** (parfois appelé Quem's) est un jeu de société utilisant un jeu de 32 ou 52 cartes, très convivial et simple à apprendre. Jeu d'équipe, il repose sur la rapidité des joueurs à échanger leurs cartes mais aussi à observer les réactions des partenaires et des adversaires. Enfin il faut également une grande inventivité pour trouver des signes secrets (usage unique ou pas). Pour plus de détaille Wiki est ton ami.

* **Pünther** Abréviation de Peter/Günther


End file.
